Make me yours
by Cliteraria
Summary: Edward está apaixonado por Bella. E isso não seria um problema, a não ser por um pequeno detalhe. Ela é namorada de seu irmão Riley. Edward sabe que Riley não a ama.Não como ele pelo menos, e está cada vez mais difícil negar seus sentimentos e não ceder ao instinto de ficar com a garota.
1. Isso que dá

_**Notas da autora :**_

Vou postar de uma vez por semana.

Obs: Os personagens pertencem a tia Stephenie, mas a história é toda minha.

Obs: 100% Beward

Obs: História para maiores de 18 anos.

Olá pessoas! Eu descobri que o mundo das fanfics é muito, muito vicioso. Eu escrevi minha primeira fanfic faz uns meses, e descobri que é extremamente divertido e prazeroso. Entãoooo... Mais uma fic para vocês! Só que essa é um pouquinho diferente de Remember me. É mais intensa, rápida e muito, muito muito mais /Espero que vocês gostem e comentem bastante!

* * *

 **Edward PDV**

Ela estava se virando para ir embora quando segurei sua mão e a puxei contra meu peito a puxando.

—Deus... Não sabe como queria fazer isso.

—Então por que demorou tanto?- Ela disse enquanto enlaçava suas pernas em minha cintura e enterrava as mãos em meus cabelos.

Gemi com o contato que nossos corpos faziam. Fechei a porta com meu pé e prencei-a contra a parede. Bella gemeu quando aumentei a pressão do meu corpo contra o seu.

—Edward... Eu quero você.

Continuei beijando-a enquanto me livrava da minha camisa. Suguei seu lábio superior e depois o inferior. Eu sugava e mordiscava e o aperto em minha cintura ficou maior, mostrando que Bella não queria mais esperar. Eu também não queria.

Fui subindo minha mão por sua coxa até chegar debaixo da saia que ela usava. Comecei a beijar seu pescoço enquanto ela gemia cada vez mais alto.

—Edward...

—Sim...

—Me foda...

Rasguei sua calcinha com apenas uma mão e rocei meu dedo por se clitóris. A pressão entre nossos sexos estava cada vez maior. Eu sabia que se não me controlasse gozaria em minutos feito a porra de um adolescente.

Com a mão livre levantei sua blusa enquanto ela chupava meu pescoço. Depois de me livrar de sua blusa comecei a beijá-la de novo. Primeiro os lábios que já estavam vermelhos e inchados pelos beijos, descendo pelo pescoço até a clavícula e finalmente chegando aos seios. Eu a beijava e sugava enquanto com a outra mão ia a estimulando.

—Você já esta molhada Bella.

—Pronta para você

Posicionei-me entre suas pernas e ela conseguiu abaixar minha calça. E quando estava pronto para avançar a merda do meu despertador tocou.

Já era a segunda vez que tinha tido aquele sonho, isso só naquela semana. Isso que da se apaixonar pela namorada do seu irmão.

* * *

 _ **Notas da autora:**_

O que acharam? Coitado do Edward né? Comentem o que acharam e continuem acompanhando. O primeiro capítulo ainda vai demorar um pouco, postei o prólogo para vocês sentirem o gostinho. Espero que os leitores de Remember me gostem, e que novos leitores apareçam. Até os próximos capítulos.


	2. O idiota do meu irmão

_**Notas da autora :**_

Vou postar de uma vez por semana.

Obs: Os personagens pertencem a tia Stephenie, mas a história é toda minha.

Obs: 100% Beward

Obs: História para maiores de 18 anos.

Vocês me surpreenderam com as visualizações. Gostei de ver. Gostei tanto que me apressei em escrever o primeiro capítulo.

* * *

 **Edward PDV**

—Eu sei que você viu Edward. Mas eu juro que não é nada disso que você pensa. Nós estávamos apenas estudando.

—Claro que não é. A garota Stanley estava em cima de você porque vocês estavam apenas estudando. Anatomia só se for não é Riley?

—Ela veio pra cima de mim ta legal. Você é meu irmão. Não pode contar nada pra Bella.

—E na semana passada? Ela foi pra cima de você também? Você é meu irmão Riley, mas é um idiota. Bella é uma garota legal, se não quer mais nada com ela é só terminar. Ela não merece o que você faz com ela.

—Olha só, isso não é da sua conta. Não to pedindo pra mentir pra ela. É só ficar na sua.

—Você é um idiota - Disse dando as costas para minha carteira, celular e chaves e fui em direção a cafeteria que Emmett trabalhava. Precisava conversar com ele. Ele podia ser um piadista, mas era meu melhor amigo. Me ajudaria com meus problemas. Eu estava fodidamente apaixonado pela namorada do meu irmão. E ele era idiota o bastante pra trai lá com uma garota sem graça como a Jéssica.

—Eaí cara.

—Eaí.

—Que cara é essa?

—O de sempre.

—Deixa eu adivinhar. Isabella Swan?

—É.

—Qual o problema dessa vez.

—Está ficando pior. Quase bati no Riley hoje de manhã.

—O que aquele tapado fez dessa vez?

—Ele não gosta dela, mas se recusa a admitir. Prefere trai la por aí.

—Cara. Deixa isso pra lá. É só uma garota. E bem... Você é você.

—Isso suou meio gay, e ela não é só uma garota Emmett. Eu realmente gosto dela.

—Ela é namorada do Riley. É melhor você esquece-lá. Sabe o inferno que ele fará se descobrir?

—Eu sei. Ele tem 18 anos, mas ainda age como uma criança. Um grande filhinho da mamãe. Sempre que as coisas fogem de seu controle, qualquer problema corre para mamãe.

—E você sabe o escândalo que Dona Esme fará se Riley disser alguma coisa não sabe?

—O mesmo de sempre. " Edward. Você é o mais velho. Tem que ser o mais responsável e colocar seu irmão em primeiro lugar"

—Exatamente. Então esqueça a garota.

—Ele nem gosta dela cara. Isso é o que mais me irrita. Ele sabe que eu gosto dela. Ele namora ela por pirraça. Porque sabe que eu gosto dela.

—Você não tem como ter certeza disso Edward.

—Se ele a amasse acha que ele a trairia com a Stanley?

—Você os pegou de novo?

—Duas vezes.- Disse revirando os olhos.

—E oque ele disse quando você o confrontou?

—Como sabe que eu o confrontei?

—Qual é Edward. Sou seu melhor amigo. Você pegou o tapado do seu irmão traindo a garota que você gosta. É claro que você o confrontou. O que ele disse?

—Ele disse que não é da minha conta.

—E de certa forma não é.

—Você está do lado de quem?- Eu queria que Emmett concordasse comigo.

—Do seu. É só que isso é problema deles.

—Quer dizer que se eu soubesse que Rosie trai você, você não gostaria que eu contasse?

—Isso é diferente Edward.

—Por que?

—Porque você não está apaixonado por mim porra! Admita, se fosse uma garota qualquer você não ligaria para o que aquela anta do seu irmão faz. Mas você quer que Bella saiba, porque se eles terminarem você pode ficar com ela.

—Isso não... Isso não é verdade.

—Ah, qual é cara. Admita de uma vez.

—Eu não quero...

—Admita!

—Está bem!- Gritei com Emmett.- Eu quero que ela descubra. Quero que ela de um chute naquele idiota. Que o mande para o inferno, porque ele não a merece. Eu a mereço. Eu a amo está bem? Feliz agora?

–Uou.. Espera aí! O que você disse?- Só depois percebei o que tinha falado em voz alta.

—Eu a amo.

—Eu pensei que não fosse nada que uma transa não resolvesse.

—Claro que não idiota. Eu não sou como o idiota do meu irmão.

— Se você realmente ama ela, então tem que se afastar antes que fique fodidamente complicado. Isso se já não está.

—Está tudo sobre controle.

—Claro. Tão sobre controle que você quase chutou a bunda do seu irmão hoje não é?

—Tudo bem. Talvez não esteja tão sobre controle quanto eu pensava, mas quando eu a vejo... E ela sorri. O meu mundo para. E quando eu peguei o Riley com aquela garota, imaginei que tudo seria tão mais fácil se Bella descobrisse.

—Viu. Não se sente melhor admitindo?

—Eu não sei porque peço conselhos para você. Você não está ajudando em nada.- Sai de lá sem saber onde ir.

Eu sabia que o mais inteligente seria me afastar de Bella. Isso só ficaria mais e mais complicado.

 ** _Duas semanas depois_**

Cheguei em casa depois da faculdade, eu estava cansado e as unicas coisas que queria era um banho quente e minha cama. Mas meus planos mudaram quando ouvi uma voz vinda da sala.

—Parece ótimo Dona Esme.

—Bella querida, já conversamos sobre o Dona. Não me faça me sentir mais velha do que sou.

—Boa noite.- Entrei na sala anunciando minha presença. Minha mãe que não sabia sobre as merdas que meu irmão fazia sorria e conversava normalmente. Quando Riley me viu, se olhar suplicava para que eu mantivesse minha boca fechada. E quando olhei para Bella ela sorriu e corou.

Eu não queria ser aquele que contaria que ela estava sendo traída. Isso partiria seu coração.

Decidi dar mais uma chance ao meu irmão e não disse nada sobre seus encontros.

—Boa noite meu filho. O jantar está quase pronto. Por que não vai tomar seu banho e junta a nós?

—Ele deve estar cansado mãe. Não é Edward?- Eu vi o que ele estava tentando fazer. Ele queria me manter longe. Mas não seria tão fácil quanto ele pensava.

—Na verdade não Riley. Eu só vou tomar meu banho e já me junto a vocês. Boa noite Bella.- Eu disse dando meu sorriso torto. Eu sabia ser charmoso quando me interessava.

—Boa noite Edward.- Ela respondeu sorrindo ainda corada. Ela sempre corava quando eu sorria em sua direção. Isso quase me fez pensar que ela gostava de mim tanto quanto eu dela. Mas isso devia ser coisa da minha cabeça. Esse seria um jantar muito interessante. Ainda mais com o fato de Riley estar morrendo de medo que eu contasse seu pequeno segredo. Mas eu não faria isso. Faria?

* * *

 _ **Notas da autora:**_

Riley é um idiota, Edward é um fofo e Bella, bom... Prefiro nem comentar. Continuem acompanhando e comentando bastante. Não tenho certeza se os capítulos serão regulares como os de Remember me. Essa fic vai mostrar meu lado mais soltinho. Então façam perguntas aos personagens e até em breve.


	3. Já acabou?

**Notas da autora :**

Vou postar de uma vez por semana.

Obs: Os personagens pertencem a tia Stephenie, mas a história é toda minha.

Obs: 100% Beward

Obs: História para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

 **Bella PDV**

Eu estava na casa de Riley conversando com minha sogra. Foi quando ele chegou me fazendo perder completamente a concentração.

—Boa noite.- Ele chegou cumprimentando a todos, mas deu aquele sorriso tordo que ele sabe fazer tão bem. Eu sei que ele não percebe que faz isso, mas quando ele sorri assim meu rosto esquenta. Tenho certeza que devo ter corado.

—Boa noite meu filho. O jantar está quase pronto. Por que não vai tomar seu banho e junta a nós?

—Ele deve estar cansado mãe. Não é Edward?- Eu não entendia o que Riley estava fazendo. Ultimamente sempre que Edward aparece parece que Riley quer mandar o irmão para longe. Mas Edward sempre parecia fazer o contrario do que o irmão esperasse. Eu sabia que Riley era um pouco mimado. Eu adoro a Dona Esme, mas ela tem um certo favoritismo pelo meu namorado. Edward parece ser sempre o que tem que ser responsável. Não importa o que aconteça. —Na verdade não Riley. Eu só vou tomar meu banho e já me junto a vocês. Boa noite Bella.

—Boa noite Edward.- Respondi corando ainda mais. Se eu ficava assim quando ele sorria em minha direção, como conversaria com ele durante o jantar? Esse seria um longo jantar.

Depois de algum tempo o jantar foi servido. Os lugares na mesa foram postos com Esme sentada em uma ponta, Riley de um lado, Nessie que era irmã dos dois ao lado de Esme também, e Edward ao lado dela, bem na minha frente.

—Então Riley. Como vão os estudos?- Perguntou Esme.

—Bem mamãe.

—Só bem? Me diga o que está achando da faculdade filho. Eu gosto dos detalhes.

—Tudo bem. Minhas notas tem aumentado muito de uns meses para cá. Eu tenho ido bem na prova, mas me cansa um pouco.

—Pobrezinho.

—A ajuda da garota Stanley deve estar funcionando não é?- Dessa vez foi Edward quem se pronunciou, e Riley ficou pálido com essa pergunta.

—Sim. Ela é uma boa amiga Edward.

—Ajuda? Como assim ?- Ele não tinha comentado nada comigo. E eu sabia que tipo de garota Jéssica era.

—Eu estava indo mal em algumas matérias, e ela se ofereceu para ajudar. Foi isso Bella.- Ele respondeu, ma parecia com raiva do irmão por ter perguntado.

—Por que não me pediu ajuda?

—Não queria te atrapalhar. E Jessica já havia oferecido.

—Não me atrapalha. Eu só não gosto dela. Eu vejo como ela olha para você. Não me agrada.

—Querida, não seja boba. Meu filho só tem olhos para você. Não é mesmo Riley?

—É claro mamãe.- Eu pude ver Edward revirando os olhos com a cena.

—Quando vamos comer mamãe?

—Agora Nessie. Vou pedir a Kate para servir o jantar. Eu já volto.

—Eu vou ao banheiro, já volto amor.- Disse dando um selinho no Riley

—Tudo bem.

Quando voltei ao banheiro Nessie não estava mais na mesa, e Riley olhava Edward de uma maneira estranha. Eles pareciam estar discutindo, mas quando entrei na sala pararam.

O jantar correu sem mais nenhuma conversa estranha. Já estava tarde então pedi Riley que me levasse para casa.

O caminho de casa foi em silencio. Eu queria saber mais sobre a tal ajuda, mas não queria brigar. Eu gostava dele, mas as vezes ele agia como uma criança mimada.

Chegando ao meu apartamento ele ia embora, mas eu o puxei para dentro. Não queria que ele fosse embora sem que acertássemos as coisas.

O joguei no sofá e subi em seu colo com uma perna de cada lado.

—Qual o problema?- Perguntei querendo que ele me contasse o que andava se passando.

—Como assim?

—Você e o seu irmão. Pareciam estar discutindo quando eu cheguei na sala.

—Não estávamos discutindo. É só que ele se mete demais. Ele sempre teve inveja de mim. E ele vê como eu estou feliz com você e quer te confundir. Fazendo esse tipo de comentários. Confundindo sua cabeça.

—Ele não está confundindo minha cabeça. Eu sei quem é você Riley.

—Pode até ser. Eu juro que ia te contar sobre a força que a Jessica tem dado, mas eu sei que você não gosta muito dela. Não vi necessidade em falar nada.

—Eu realmente não gosto dela. Eu poderia ter te ajudado se você estava tão mal na matéria.

—Eu não queria atrapalhar seus horários, e ela viu quando eu recebi a nota e ofereceu ajuda.

—Eu entendo isso. Mas em uma próxima vez pode me pedir ajuda.

—Esta bem.- Ele disse me tirando de seu colo e se levantando.

—Onde vai?

—Pra casa.

—Por que?

—Tenho umas coisas pra fazer amanha cedo.

—E não pode passar a noite aqui?- Disse voltando para seu colo e beijando seu pescoço.- Eu coloco o despertador para bem cedo. Você precisa relaxar um pouco amor.

—Acho que tem razão.- Tirei minha camisa e logo depois a dele. Ele me ergueu pela bunda caminhando em direção ao quarto. Me jogou na cama e se livrou de suas calças enquanto eu tirava minha saia e o resto das minhas roupas. Ele veio para cima de mim. Eu estava ansiosa por isso. Ultimamente ele não tem ficado muito. Sempre precisa fazer alguma coisa.

Ele deitou seu corpo sobre o meu e com um movimento rápido me penetrou. Sem preliminares. O movimento de ida e volta foi ficando mais rápido, mas eu não sentia nada.

—Oh Bella...

—Sim...?- Os movimentos ficaram mais rápidos e ele gemia sem para, e logo gozou. E eu fiquei lá. Mais uma vez frustrada sem conseguir me satisfazer.

Ele caiu ao meu lado e me puxou para seu peito. Depois de alguns minutos sua respiração já estava normal, então ele deu um beijo no topo da minha cabeça e se levantou pegando suas roupas.

—Aonde você vai?- Perguntei já imaginado a resposta.

—Tenho que ir para casa. Tem prova na faculdade amanhã. Preciso arrumar umas coisas

—Eu disse que colocava o despertador.

—Eu sei amor, mas se eu passar a noite aqui, tenho que me levantar mais cedo ainda para passar em casa e arrumar minhas coisas.

—Até amanhã então. - Disse revirando os olhos e me enrolando no lençol indo em direção ao banheiro. Quando vi o carro ir embora pela janela do banheiro liguei o chuveiro e deixei a água quente percorrer meu corpo. Com uma mão apertei um de meus seios, e com a outra desci por minha barriga e penetre minha intimidade. Primeiro com um dedo, depois com dois. Um movimento contínuo de ida e volta.

—Ohh... Deus... - Já fazia duas semanas que Riley vinha, mas não dava conta do recado. Ele dizia que eram as provas da faculdade. Mas parecia que ele estava com pressa de terminar o serviço, porque tinha outro compromisso. Duas semanas que ele ia embora e eu tinha que me satisfazer sozinha. O pior é que ao fazer isso, não era no meu namorado que eu pensava.

—Ohh... Edward... - É eu sei. Me sentia uma puta por me masturbar pensando no irmão mais velho do meu namorado. Mas se você o conhecesse entenderia. Riley era uma gato. Puxou o pai Carlisle. Ele era alto, magro, loiro com os olhos azuis bem claros. Edward era completamente diferente. Havia puxado muita de sua mãe Esme. Ele era mais alto que Riley e mais forte também. Só que diferente do irmão, seus cabelos era cor de bronze, e seus olhos eram de um verde muito bonito. Depois de alguns minutos gozei sentindo minhas pernas moles. Terminei meu banho e fui para cama.

E isso virou minha rotina. Riley me deixava na cama, frustrada e ia embora. Assim que ele saia, eu ia para o banheiro e me satisfazia, só que sempre pensando em seu irmão. Eu não sabia mais o que fazer sobre isso.

* * *

Riley não dá conta do recado, Bella pensa no Edward né. Mas com um cunhado desses, quem consegue ter sossego? Continuem acompanhando e comentando. Façam perguntas aos personagens também. Eles adoram responder perguntas. Mesmo as mais constrangedoras.


	4. Apreciando a vista

_**Notas da autora :**_

Vou postar de uma vez por semana.

Obs: Os personagens pertencem a tia Stephenie, mas a história é toda minha.

Obs: 100% Beward

Obs: História para maiores de 18 anos.

Adorei esse capítulo. Confesso que escrevi bem rapidinho, mas gostei muito do resultado. Espero que vocês gostem também. LEIAM AS NOTAS FINAIS!

* * *

 **Edward PDV**

Ela estava se virando para ir embora quando segurei sua mão e a puxei contra meu peito a puxando.

—Deus... Não sabe como queria fazer isso.

—Então por que demorou tanto?- Ela disse enquanto enlaçava suas pernas em minha cintura e enterrava as mãos em meus cabelos.

Gemi com o contato que nossos corpos faziam. Fechei a porta com meu pé e prencei-a contra a parede. Bella gemeu quando aumentei a pressão do meu corpo contra o seu.

—Edward... Eu quero você.

Continuei beijando-a enquanto me livrava da minha camisa. Suguei seu lábio superior e depois o inferior. Eu sugava e mordiscava e o aperto em minha cintura ficou maior, mostrando que Bella não queria mais esperar. Eu também não queria.

Fui subindo minha mão por sua coxa até chegar debaixo da saia que ela usava. Comecei a beijar seu pescoço enquanto ela gemia cada vez mais alto.

—Edward...

—Sim...

—Me foda...

Rasguei sua calcinha com apenas uma mão e rocei meu dedo por se clitóris. A pressão entre nossos sexos estava cada vez maior. Eu sabia que se não me controlasse gozaria em minutos feito a porra de um adolescente.

Com a mão livre levantei sua blusa enquanto ela chupava meu pescoço. Depois de me livrar de sua blusa comecei a beijá-la de novo. Primeiro os lábios que já estavam vermelhos e inchados pelos beijos, descendo pelo pescoço até a clavícula e finalmente chegando aos seios. Eu a beijava e sugava enquanto com a outra mão ia a estimulando.

—Você já esta molhada Bella.

—Pronta para você

Posicionei-me entre suas pernas e ela conseguiu abaixar minha calça. E quando estava pronto para avançar acordei suado com minha respiração descontrolada e mais uma vez. Excitado. Muito excitado.

Tentei voltar a dormir, mas não parava de me mexer na cama, nem de pensar no sonho. O volume em minha calça estava me incomodando e ao olhar pela janela vi que já era dia. Me levantei e fui tomar meu banho e me... aliviar um pouco.

Já fazia um mês desde que tinha pego Riley traindo Bella. Ou ele tinha tomado jeito com medo que eu contasse a verdade, ou o idiota havia ficado esperto o bastante para não ser pego.

O chuveiro do meu quarto estava com problemas, então fui em direção ao de visitas. Como era sábado e ainda era cedo, não tinha ninguém acordado, então ao entrar no banheiro não lembrei de trancar a porta. Tirei minhas roupas e liguei o chuveiro.

Quando fechei os olhos a imagem dos meus sonhos rondou minha cabeça mais uma vez. Bella completamente aberta e entregue a mim.

Desci minha mão até meu membro, o acariciando. Em um continuo movimento de vai e vem.

—AAhh... Gemi me lembrando da cena de Bella com as pernas enlaçadas em minha cintura enquanto eu a estimulava.

—Bella...- Eu realmente não devia gemer seu nome. Principalmente longe dos limites do meu quarto, mas já não tinha nenhum controle sobre mim mesmo. Emmett tinha razão. Essa situação já estava fodidamente complicada. E não tinha mais volta.

—Deus Bella... Eu quero estar na sua boca.

—Mas hein...?- Quando ouvi sua voz abri meus olhos e ao olhar para a porta, vi Bella me encarando com um olhar surpreso.

—Bella? – Eu tentei sair do chuveiro para explicar.- Merda Bella. O que faz aqui?- Quando sai do Box, ela recuou.

—Eu...- Enquanto recuava ela tropeçou em seus próprios pés e bateu a cabeça na porta.- Merda!

—Tudo bem? – Perguntei indo em sua direção.

—Eu... Eu estou... É só... - Ela disse me olhando dos pés a cabeça. - Que droga. Será que da pra se cobrir? Eu não consigo me concentrar desse jeito... - Ela disse segurando a cabeça onde havia batido. Foi só quando ela pediu para que eu me cobrisse que notei que eu ainda estava completamente nu. Me enrolei na toalha e fui ver se ela estava bem.- Dói muito?

—Um pouco.

—Por que entrou aqui sem bater?

— Eu... Eu sou lenta de manhã. Não presto atenção ao meu redor antes de tomar uma grande quantidade de cafeína. Então não ouvi você no chuveiro. Bem... Eu ouvi, mas... Não antes de entrar e... - Eu sorri com sua incoerência. Eu a deixava nervosa. Isso quase me fazia pensar que ela havia apreciado o show. Pelo menos antes de bater a cabeça contra a porta. - Que merda. Eu devi estar vendo as coisas em dobro e embaçado?- Ela perguntou colocando a mão na cabeça.

—Não. Com a batida você deve ter sofrido uma leve concussão. Quer que eu chame o Riley?

—Não! Quer dizer... Eu estou bem. Só preciso de uns minutos.- Eu entendia porque ela não queria chamá-lo. Riley sempre teve ciúmes de mim. Eu não sou convencido, mas eu fazia muito sucesso com as mulheres. Se Riley soubesse do que Bella havia acabado de ver, poderia usar isso no futuro. Se seus encontros fossem descobertos.

—Tudo bem. Espere aqui então. Vou pegar um pouco de gelo para você colocar na cabeça.

—Vai descer assim?

—Claro que não. Vou passar no meu quarto e vestir uma calça. Eu não demoro.

—Tudo bem.- Eu não queria deixá-la sozinha, mas ficar assim, apenas de toalha em sua frente não ajudaria em nada. Então mesmo contrariado fui até meu quarto me vestir, depois busquei o gelo e voltei até o banheiro.

Quando me pus de joelhos e entreguei o gelo para Bella, eu estava a observando. Foi quando Riley chegou e nos viu.

—O que está acontecendo aqui?.- Belo namorado ele era. Nem mesmo vendo o gelo em suas cabeça, teve a decência de perguntar se ela estava bem.

—Eu..Eu...

—Eu estava passando pelo corredor quando ouvi um barulho. Bella havia tropeçado e bateu a cabeça na porta. Sua visão estava embaçada e a cabeça dolorida. Então fui buscar um pouco de gelo para ela colocar no local.- Disse da forma mais calma que consegui.

—Como conseguiu isso Bella? – Riley perguntou sorrindo. Dá pra acreditar nesse idiota? A namorada machucada e o imbecil rindo.

—Você sabe como sou lenta antes de tomar meu café.

—Venha... Vou pedir para meu pai dar uma olhada.

—Não precisa Riley. Edward já olhou.

—Edward não é medico ainda Bella. Venha. Eu prefiro que meu pai olhe para ter certeza de que não é nada mais sério.- Ele rosnou. Ele não estava chateado por Bella estar machucada. E sim porque fui eu que cuidei dela e não ele.

—Se você insiste. – Quando Bella se levantou, perdeu o equilíbrio novamente. Eu a segurei, mas Riley me empurrou.- Pode deixar Edward. Eu cuido da _**MINHA**_ namorada.- Ele disse dando bastante ênfase na palavra _**minha**_. Sua namorada? Vamos ver por quanto tempo.

* * *

 _ **Notas da autora :**_

Bella! Pedindo para o Edward se cobrir! Como assim mulher? Não faz isso não né gente? Será que depois de conferir o material do cunhado, ela finalmente vai perceber que está com o Cullen errado? Vamos esperar né.

Para os leitores que começaram a acompanhar Make me Yours ou Remember me(Minha outra fic) Sejam muito bem vindos! E para os que acompanham e comentam desde o inicio, tenho um pedido a fazer. Favoritem e recomendem a fic também. Isso dá um animo para a autora aqui, que vocês não fazem idéia. Um beijo seus lindos, e até Sábado!


	5. Quem faz surpresa, é surpreendido

_**Notas da autora :**_

Vou postar de uma vez por semana.

Obs: Os personagens pertencem a tia Stephenie, mas a história é toda minha.

Obs: 100% Beward

Obs: História para maiores de 18 anos.

Alguém ficou descuidado e dançou. AVISO! Como eu disse no começo da fic, Make me Yours, essa fic vai mostrar meu lado mais soltinho. Então... Esse capitulo contem palavras de baixo calão.

* * *

 **Bella PDV**

Riley estava aproveitando sua festa. Bebendo e conversando com seus amigos. Eu já tinha bebida bem mais que uma cerveja, e como estava um pouco tonta, resolvi subir para preparar sua surpresa de aniversário.

Subi os lances de escada sem que ninguém me visse. Entrei em seu quarto com minha bolsa, que tinha tudo que eu precisava. Um corpete e uma cinta liga vermelha e um laço vermelho sangue. Depois de tirar minhas roupas e deixá-las no chão no pé da cama. Me deitei amarrando o laço em minha cintura. - Que droga... Eu realmente não devia ter bebido tanto. - Eu esperei cerca de 1 hora e meia. A festa já devia estar no final. Ouvi a porta se abrindo, e fiz minha melhor pose de garota sexy. O quarto está escuro, então não consigo ver seu rosto.

— Feliz aniversário amor. - Digo com a voz um pouco rouca.

— Mas o que? Bella?

— Sua voz estava um pouco diferente, mas eu devia estar imaginando coisas com a quantidade de álcool que tinha no meu organismo nesse momento.

—Venha abrir seu presente.

—Mas não é meu aniversário.

—Não importa amor. Venha pegar. - ele se aproximou devagar da cama como se eu fosse uma miragem.

—Isso... Isso é real?- Mas quando ele se aproxima, vejo que não é Riley. Vejo seu irmão Edward. Minha atração por ele está tão forte depois que o peguei se masturbando gemendo meu nome, que agora eu estava imaginando coisas.

—Claro que eu sou real Riley. Agora venha. Você não tem ficado muito comigo- Disse seu nome para ver se minha cabeça parava de criar imagens, mas qual foi minha surpresa ao descobrir que isso era tudo real?

—Riley? Eu não sou o Riley. Sou o Edward Bella.

Quando disse isso meu coração e meu cérebro pararem ao Mesmo tempo. Ele não é o Riley. Não é o meu namorado. A bebida fez com que eu entrasse na porta errada. E o pior era o que eu estava vestindo. Ou melhor... O que eu não estava vestindo.

—Bella? O quanto você bebeu?

—Que merda. Eu... Eu entrei... Bem, eu bebi algumas cervejas, mas... Eu estou... Ai meu Deus. - peguei minhas roupas tentando me cobrir da melhor maneira que consegui e fui me levantando e indo em direção a porta.

—Onde você vai Bella?

Onde eu vou?- Aonde eu ia mesmo? Ah sim. Meu namorado. - Para o quarto do Riley lógico. Olha Edward não é o que parece. Eu só... Só errei a porta está bem? Deus que vergonha... Isso é tão... Eu já vou sair.

Sai do quarto deixando Edward com cara de bobo em seu quarto. Quando fiquei em frente à porta certa e a abri. Uma surpresa

Eu pensei que depois da vergonha de entrar no quarto errado e Edward me ver vestida assim, a minha noite não poderia ficar pior. Mas eu descubro que estou completamente errada quando entro no quarto certo dessa vez. O quarto de Riley. Meu namorado. E encontro Jessica Stanley com as pernas enroladas em no pescoço de Riley.

—Mas que merda é essa?- Quando grito Riley paralisa. E depois olha diretamente para mim.

—Bella? Isso não é o que você esta pensando.

—A não ser que você tenha virado um ginecologista, e essa puta esteja parindo. Isso é exatamente o que eu estou pensando seu filho de uma...

—Eu juro que foi a primeira vez Bella. Eu pensei que você tivesse ido embora e...

—E resolveu foder essa vadia?

—Ei! Quem você pensa que é para falar assim comigo sua vadiazinha

—Se você não calar a porra dessa boca, essa vadiazinha aqui vai te dar a maior surra da sua vida, sua puta.

—Eu juro que foi só dessa vez Bella. Não é nada sério

—Como nada sério Riley? Você vive me dizendo que vai terminar com essa daí. - eu respirei tentando me acalmar como podia, ou caso contrário, eu acabaria dando uma surra nos dois.

—Esclareça Jéssica. Há quanto tempo esse filho da puta faz essas promessas a você?

—Jéssica...- Riley disse tentando silenciá-la.

—Se você abrir a sua boca eu vou arrancar suas bolas Riley. Jéssica conte. Há quanto tempo?

—A tipo assim... Faz uns... - ela começou a contar nos dedos. Além de ser uma puta, é burra. Não sei como pude pensar que ela estava ajudando esse filho da puta com aulas particulares. Eu até imagino que tipo de aulas essa daí pode dar. - Não sei... Uns 4 meses. Não sei...

—Bella Eu juro que...

—Eu vou embora daqui. E se você ousar me procurar. Vou fazer com que você precise de uma mangueira pra conseguir mijar. - rosnei e ele empalideceu pensando na possibilidade.

Sai do quarto, mas quando ia em direção a escada, me dei conta que ainda estou com aquela roupa ridícula que vesti para aquele merdinha. Sem saber o que fazer, voltei para o único lugar que podia ir. Que queria ir. O quarto do Edward.

Quando abri a porta, ele pareceu surpreso em me ver.

Mas ao ver sua expressão. Derramo todas as lágrimas que estava segurando dentro daquele maldito quarto. Quando me dou conta já estou chorando tanto, que chego a soluçar.

Edward vem em minha direção e me abraça. - O que aconteceu?- ele pergunta afagando minhas costas.

—Riley... Ele estava com... Aquela..- mal termino a frase é volto a chorar.

—Sinto muito...,- Sente? Por que ele sentiria? Se foi o irmão dele que fez merda. - Eu queria te contar, mas eu não sabia... Não sabia como.

—Você... Você sabia? - tento me soltar dele, mas ele não permite que eu o afaste. E eu estou tão esgotada que não tento mais lutar contra o que eu sinto. Contra o que eu quero. Me afasto o suficiente para olhar em seus olhos. Ele parece triste, mas não sei dizer o porquê.

Sem forças para lutar, eu me aproximo mais dele e o beijo. Ele se surpreende, mas retribui o beijo com muita intensidade. Eu pulo em seu colo e ele me segura pela bunda, enquanto eu enlaço minhas pernas em seu quadril. Nós gememos com o contato e ele caminha em direção a cama. Ele me deita na cama e começa a distribuir beijos pelo meu pescoço e clavícula. Mas quando chega aos seios, o espartilho está no caminho. Ele coloca suas mãos sobre o espartilho como se fosse rasgá-lo, mas não o faz. Invés disso ele solta um longo suspiro... E se afasta.

—Por que parou?- Pergunto com a voz um pouco rouca e ofegante

—Porque isso não é certo Bella. Não seria certo com você.

—Você... Você não me quer?- pergunto sentindo as lágrimas novamente.

—É claro que quero. Mais do que você imagina. Acredite Bella. Aquele dia em que você me pegou no chuveiro... Digamos que não foi à primeira vez, mas eu a quero para mim.

—Então me tome. Me faça sua.

—Não desse jeito. Quero que seja da maneira certa. Não que seja um ato induzido pela mistura da raiva que você está da anta do meu irmão e da bebida. - Eu não tenho como argumentar contra isso. Mesmo que eu o deseje. Há muito tempo. Eu não sei se me jogaria em cima dele se não tivesse pego Riley com a cara entre as pernas de Jessica. Então a única resposta que consigo lhe dar é o meu silêncio.

—Vê? Você não tem certeza do que quer. E eu me odiaria se me aproveitasse de você hoje.

—Eu quero você.

—Eu acredito em você Bella. Mas não quero que sejamos precipitados e que você se arrependa.

—E então?

—Então você vai tomar um banho quente e vai dormir um pouco. E se amanhã. Quando estiver mais calma, e absolutamente sóbria. E se você ainda me quiser? Sou todo seu. - Disse dando seu sorriso torto.

Eu não tinha forças para lutar ou discutir. Então fiz o que Edward pediu. Me levantei de sua cama, e fui em direção ao banheiro. Seu banheiro tinha uma cortina. A qual eu fechei assim que entrei debaixo do chuveiro.

Depois do banho, me sentia um pouco melhor. Ainda tonta pela bebida, e com raiva do que aquele cretino me fez. Quando sai do chuveiro e abri a cortina, vi que em cima do vaso, havia uma camisa do Edward. Vesti minha calcinha e a camisa. Ela era grande então ficava na altura da minha coxa, quase dos meus joelhos. Ao sair do banheiro, vi que tinha um colchonete e alguns travesseiros no chão. Já ia em direção a eles quando ouvi Edward.

—O que está fazendo?

—Ahn... Indo me deitar.

—Você vai dormir na cama Bella. Esse colchonete é para mim.

—Não vou usar sua cama enquanto você fica no chão.

—Você precisa descansar mais do que eu. E eu realmente não me importo.

—Mas..

—Você vai dormir na cama Bella.- Eu estava exausta e não queria mais discutir. Então revirei os olhos e fui em direção a cama. E Edward sorriu com a vitória.

—É bom não se acostumar com isso.

—Isso o que?

—Você conseguindo me dobrar o tempo todo- Disse coçando o olho por causa do sono que estava me envolvendo. Sua cama era tão macia. Tão quente. E tinha seu cheiro. - Não sou sempre tão fácil.

—Nunca pensei que fosse Bella. - O ouvi dizer antes de o sono me envolver completamente.

* * *

 _ **Notas da autora :**_

Riley perdeu, Edward ganhou. Bella xingando feito um marinheiro bebado, mas se vocês estivessem no lugar dela teriam feito a mesma coisa. Eu sei que eu teria feito pior.

Continuem acompanhando e comentando. Até sábado, seus lindos.


	6. Puxando pelas orelhas

_**Notas da autora :**_

Vou postar de uma vez por semana.

Obs: Os personagens pertencem a tia Stephenie, mas a história é toda minha.

Obs: 100% Beward

Obs: História para maiores de 18 anos.

No ultimo capítulos vocês viram momentos fofos com Edward e Bella. O capítulo de hoje será o penultimo. Riley finalmente vai ter o que merece. E no próximo que será o ultimo... Vou dar o que vocês mais querem. Bella e Edward em momentos calientes.

* * *

 **Bella PDV**

-Edward tem certeza de que é uma boa ideia?

-Claro que sim. Já faz dois meses Bella. Riley foi morar em Miami. Quase não visita.

-Mas e se ele mentiu pra sua mãe? E se a envenenou contra mim?

-Duvido disso. Ela te conhece. Se ele falasse alguma coisa ia gerar perguntas que ele não conseguiria responder. Alem do mais você já estudou toda a teoria que podia no piano. Precisa de aulas práticas.

-Se você acha...

-Não vai ser problema Bella. Confie em mim ok?

-Tudo bem.

Chegamos na casa de Edward e Esme estava lendo na sala. Quando me viu veio ao meu encontro me abraçando.

-Bella. Pensei que nunca mais me visitaria. Que jeito de sumir mocinha. Sabe que eu te considero como filha. Só por que a sua relação com Riley não deu certo, não significa que você tinha que sumir.

-Desculpe Esme, mas o que exatamente Riley disse a você?

-Bem ele disse que vocês terminaram.

-Mas ele disse o por quê?

-Não. Ele só disse que eram diferenças irreconhecíveis. Duas semanas depois ele se mudou para Miami.

-Ele só disse isso?

-Só. Por quê? Tem mais coisas?

-Não...

-Bella.

-Está tudo bem Esme. Eu não vim te visitar por que tenho andado muito atarefada.

-Edward me disse que está te ensinando piano.

-Sim. Ele tem sido muito atencioso.

-Eu não entendo. Ele tem um piano aqui. Por que não veio lhe dar as aulas aqui Edward?- Edward olhou para mim esperando uma resposta -Tem alguma coisa fora do lugar. Bella querida. Posso falar com você querida? Na biblioteca?

-Claro Esme. - fomos até a biblioteca onde me sentei.

-Que bom que finalmente voltou aqui em casa. Na semana seguinte do aniversário de meu filho, me dei conta que não te via mais. Imagine minha surpresa quando ele disse que vocês haviam terminado por diferenças irreconciliáveis. Não sabia o que pensar.

.

-Claro... É típico dele... - murmurei.

-Por isso te chamei aqui querida. Sabe que te considero uma filha. Tanto quanto Edward, Riley e Nessie não sabe?

-Sei Esme. E eu te considero uma mãe. Mas sinceramente, não quero causar problemas entre você e seu filho.

-Por favor, Bella. Conte-me o que aconteceu.

-Na noite do aniversário de Riley, eu queria lhe fazer uma surpresa. Eu já desconfiava que algo estava errado. Ele andava muito distante ultimamente, e já fazia tempo que não passava a noite em minha casa. Sempre apressado. Sempre parecendo ir para algum lugar. Enfim. Quando cheguei em seu quarto encontrei ele com... Ele com Jéssica.

-Oh não Bella. Eu sinto muito querida.

-O pior foi descobrir que aquela não havia sido a primeira vez. Jéssica disse que isso vinha acontecendo fazia quatro meses.

-O que aconteceu depois?

-Eu não tenho certeza se quero que você saiba disso Esme. Eu estava consternada. Disse algumas coisas.

-Pode me contar.

-Assim que os peguei ele fez menção de se levantar. Então eu disse que se ele ousasse me procurar eu faria com que ele precisasse de uma mangueira para usar o banheiro.- Esme fez o que eu não esperava. Ela riu. - Não ria Esme.

-O que se pode fazer querida. Eu rio, por que se eu estivesse no seu lugar, não teria prometido. Teria feito.

-Oh...,- Disse surpresa

-O que meu filho fez foi imperdoável. Não se preocupe Bella. Assim que ele chegar eu pretendo ter uma conversinha com ele.

-Você deve me achar uma vadia não é?

-Por que diz uma coisa dessas Bella?

-Por que faz apenas alguns meses que Riley e eu terminamos e eu já estou aqui novamente. Mas acompanhada pelo Edward. Eu juro que somos amigos Esme. Ele é um homem tão bom. Doce e gentil. Tem me ajudado tanto.

-Imagine querida. Eu posso não ter feito um bom trabalho com Riley, mas sei que acertei com Edward. Além do mais, se formos analisar vocês estavam destinados. Podem ter se perdido um pouco, mas acabaram encontrando o caminho certo.

-Por que diz isso?

-Isso o que?

-Que estávamos destinados.

-Edward não lhe contou? Claro que não. Sempre tão nobre.

-Eu não entendo.

-Como foi que conheceu Riley Bella?

-Alice. Ela disse que queria que eu conhecesse seu primo. Marcamos em uma festa de uma amiga.

-Exatamente. Mas não era a Riley que ela se referia. Edward não pode ir à festa porque ficou preso no trabalho. Alice focou furiosa com ele. Dizendo que ia lhe apresentar uma garota incrível. Minha sobrinha ia lhe apresentar o Edward querida. Mas então...

-Então eu esbarrei com Riley na festa. E quando ele disse seu sobrenome, pensei que fosse o tal primo que Alice havia falado.

-Eles são primos sim, mas não era ele a quem Alice se referia. Ela ia lhe apresentar Edward em outra ocasião, mas aí você é Riley começaram a namorar.

\- Edward nunca disse nada.

-Edward sempre foi assim. Sempre pensando no irmão. Acho que por um tempo ele acredito que o que você e Riley tinham era especial. Por isso decidiu não intervir. Um carro chegou. Deve ser o Riley.

-Então Esme... Eu não sei se quero encontrar com ele.

-Não se preocupe. Eu o conheço. Se desconfiar que eu sei de algo, vai dar um jeito de fugir. Aja naturalmente.

-Venha Bella. Você tem que praticar. - Edward disse, ignorando a presença de seu irmão.

-Vejo que não perdeu tempo não é Isabella.

-Riley querido. Seja gentil. Não é porque terminaram que não podem se dar bem não é?

-Tem razão mamãe. Me desculpe Isabella. Acho que ainda estou um pouco abalado com o término.

-Sente se aqui do meu lado querido. Vamos conversar um pouco. Edward. Por que não leva Bella ao parque? Depois pode pegar Nessie na escolinha? Eu gostaria de conversar um pouco com seu irmão. -Será que Esme não acreditava em mim? Ficaria do lado do filho mesmo sabendo o que aconteceu? Olhei para Edward e ele parecia não acreditar no que via. Mesmo contrariado Edward e eu fomos em direção a garagem e depois ao parque.

-Acha que ela vai ficar do lado dele?

-Eu gostaria que não. Mas você sabe como ela o adora. Por outro lado minha mãe é uma mulher justa. Acho que vai fazer a coisa certa.

-Eu contei tudo o que aconteceu para ela. Eu acho que ela acredita em mim. Só espero que ele não a envenene contra mim.

-Minha mãe não é uma pessoa manipulável Bella. Fique tranqüila.

 **Esme PDV**

-Não acredito que você está permitindo isso mamãe.

-A que se refere meu filho?

-Edward e Isabella.

-Ah sim. Isso.

-Como pode ficar tão calma ?Ela era minha namorada. Edward não pode ficar com ela. Isso é errado. Eu não quero isso.

-Bom... Acho que você perdeu o direito de querer quando foi apanhado com a cabeça no meio das pernas daquela insuportável da Jéssica.

-O que eu... Mãe e juro que não...

-Nem perca seu tempo jurando ou contando mentiras.

-Como sabe que sou eu que estou mentindo e não a Isabella. Eu sou seu filho.

-Eu sei bem que você é meu filho Riley. Mas como você pensa que construí minha carreira e me tornei uma juíza de sucesso se não soubesse reconhecer quando alguém mente?

-Eu pretendia terminar com ela. Eu havia bebido muito aquele dia e...

-Ora Riley. Não me tome por tola. Apesar de você ser meu filho eu sei perfeitamente que você não vale muito. O que me faz pensar sinceramente, onde foi que eu errei?

-Eu sei que cometi erros, mas não quero que Edward fiquei com ela. Ele é meu irmão. Tem que ficar do meu lado.

-Riley Bears Cullen. Se você se atrever atrapalhar qualquer coisa que os dois quiserem começar, você conhecerá um lado meu que ninguém jamais viu.

-Mas...

-Eles não estão namorando. Edward está ensinando Bella a tocar piano, mas se por um milagre essa moça voltar a confiar nos homens dessa família, e começar um relacionamento com seu irmão, você não será louco de fazer nada contra eles está ouvindo? Se você tentar alguma coisa, não será nada bonito para você. Você entendeu?

-Ele não pode ficar com ela. Não vai. - perdi minha paciência e o agarrei pela orelha o puxando para baixo.

-Aí aí aí.

-Preste muita atenção Riley. Eu sou sua mãe. Não lhe dei o corretivo que mereceu quando criança. Admito meu erro, mas se você ousar fazer qualquer coisa contra seu irmão ou Bella que considero como uma filha, não será nada bonito para você. Fui clara?-perguntei ainda segurando sua orelha.

-Sim- respondeu mal criado.

-Eu não ouvi direito rapazinho.- Disse puxando com mais força

-Clara como água. - ao ouvir isso o soltei.

-Ótimo. Agora estamos conversados. E seja mais gentil com Bella. Se fosse eu no lugar dela, e seu pai no seu lugar, eu teria cumprido as ameaças que ela lhe fez. - Riley fechou a cara se levantando e indo em direção a porta. - Onde você pensa que vai?

-Embora. Não vou atrapalhar o casal maravilha, mas também não ficarei assistindo.

-Não vai não. Não antes de se desculpar com Bella.

-O que?

-Eu falei outra língua por acaso? Eu não preciso repetir. Você não é surdo. Me entendeu. Vai pedir desculpas e agir como o homem que te criei para ser. Assumirá a culpa de seus erros e irá se desculpar.

-Como queira. Depois disso vou voltar para Miame.

-Se espera que eu implore para que fique. Esqueça. Entristece-me muito saber que não vou ter meu filho perto de mim. Mas acho que o mantive debaixo de minha asa tempo demais. Está mais do que na hora de se responsabilizar por suas ações. Começando com o corte na mesada.

-Não pode fazer isso

-Me dê um bom motivo para não fazer. Você já tem 19 anos Riley. Está mais do que na hora de arrumar um emprego. Veja Edward por exemplo. Pediu que tirássemos sua mesada quando arrumou seu primeiro emprego. Aos 16 anos Riley. 16 anos Riley. E você com 19 ainda vem me pedir dinheiro.

-Ah claro. O santo Edward. Todos o adoram.

-Não não não. Você não vai virar a coisa para o seu lado rapazinho. Eu confesso que fechei meus olhos por muito tempo, mas já basta. O que você fez para Bella foi a gota d'água. Está na hora de crescer Riley. Ou você irá aprender por bem, ou a vida vai lhe ensinar por mal.

 **Bella PDV**

Quando voltamos, Esme fez com que Riley me pedisse desculpas pelo que havia feito. Eu percebi que suas orelhas estavam muito vermelhas. Esme ao notar que eu estava olhando começou a rir. Depois disse Riley foi embora. Esme levou Nessie até a aula de balé. Deixando Edward e eu sozinhos.

-Eu ainda não acredito que sua mãe o agarrou pelas orelhas. E o fez pedir desculpas.

-Eu disse que minha mãe é uma mulher sensata.-Edward disse sorrindo.- Esse é era o primeiro lugar onde ela pegava quando éramos crianças e fazíamos coisas erradas.

-Edward. Ela o agarrou pelas orelhas. E eu perdi isso. Por que você me tirou da casa mesmo?

-Por que eu sei que se você estivesse lá, talvez ela não fizesse, ou então ele poderia provocar você. Se você avançasse sobre ele minha mãe poderia acreditar nele.

-É eu sei. Mas ainda queria ter visto a cena. O que é isso?- Disse pegando uma partitura na pasta de Edward.

-Uma musica.

-Disso eu sei. Mas pensei você tivesse me mostrado todas as suas partituras. Não reconheço essa.

-Essa é nova.

-Uma nova composição?

-Sim.

-Posso ouvir?

-Ainda não está pronta.

-Mas eu quero ouvir assim mesmo. Por favor.- Pedi fazendo biquinho.

-Tudo bem.- Edward começou a tocar, e o que começou com uma melodia lenta foi aumentando a velocidade e intensidade. Seus dedos dançavam pelo teclado. O que me fez pensar o que podiam fazer em meu corpo. E lá vamos nós de novo. Minha cabeça andava tendo tantos pensamentos pervertidos em relação ao Edward, que e já havia perdido a conta dos banhos frios que tive que tomar. Ele terminou de tocar e olhou para mim esperando minha avaliação.- Como eu disse, ainda não está pronta.

\- Edward é linda.

-A pessoa que inspirou também.- Ele disse sorrindo.

-Sua mãe?

-Não Bella. Você.

-Oh...- Ele havia feito aquela música para mim. Eu sorri e ele sorriu de volta. Estávamos sozinhos na casa, e já fazia dois meses desde o episodio da traição então... Quer saber? Foda-se. Joguei meus braços em volta de seu pescoço e o beijei. No começo ele ficou surpreso, mas logo depois retribuiu o beijo. Eu estava sentada do seu lado, mas em um movimento rápido fui para em seu colo e ele apertou minha bunda. Colando ainda mais nossos corpos. Pude sentir sua ereção mesmo com as roupas no caminho. A esse ponto minha calcinha já era um caso perdido de tão molhada. A única coisa que consegui fazer foi balbuciar algumas palavras. - Edward... O que você acha... De irmos para o seu quarto?

* * *

 _ **Notas da autora :**_

Esme finalmente acordou né? O próximo será o ultimo capítulo. O que quer dizer... Bella, Edward... HOT HOT HOT. Continuem acompanhando e comentando. Façam perguntas aos personagens.


	7. Me faça sua

_**Notas da autora :**_

Vou postar de uma vez por semana.

Obs: Os personagens pertencem a tia Stephenie, mas a história é toda minha.

Obs: 100% Beward

Obs: História para maiores de 18 anos.

No ultimo capítulos vocês viram momentos

O último e mais aguardado dos capítulo. Espero que gostem. LEIAM NOTAS FINAIS!

* * *

 **Narrador PDV**

Quando Bella fez aquela pergunta o membro de Edward se agitou dentro da calça. Em um minuto ela já estava em seu colo, e o atrito entre os sexos era insuportavelmente delicioso.

—Tem certeza?  
—Tenho certeza há muito tempo.

Ao ouvir isso Edward a ergueu pela bunda e a carregou em direção ao quarto.

Chegando do quarto ela desceu de seu colo, mas as mãos dele continuavam em sua bunda. Espalmando e apertando.  
Edward colou seu corpo o máximo que conseguiu no dela enquanto suas línguas duelavam por espaço na boca um do outro.

Edward começou a erguer a blusa de Bella, e ela ergueu os braços lhe dando livre acesso. Assim que se livrou da camisa Edward passou adimira-la. Nunca havia visto uma mulher tão bonita. Seus seios nao eram tão grandes, nem tão pequenos. Eram na medida certa e cabiam perfeitamente em sua mão. Começou a alisa-los por cima do sutiã e ouviu Bella arfar e gemer com isso.

Bella agarrou seu pescoço e colou sua boca na dele em um beijo ardente e desesperado. Ela viu que ele ainda estava vestido e começou a tirar sua camisa. Botao por botao até que ela estava no chão. Ao olhar para aquele peito Bella arfou novamente. Tudo que ela queria fazer era beijar e lamber aquele peitoral maravilhoso. Ela começou a beijar seu pescoço distribuindo pequenas mordidas pelo caminho. Desceu pelo seu pescoço e pelo peito e foi quando flexionou os joelhos e segurou o cós da calça, que Edward percebeu o que ela ia fazer.

—Bella, não precisa ...  
—Agora é sua vez de se divertir, mais tarde será a minha. -Disse lhe olhando com um olhar travesso.

Ela abriu o zíper da calça de Edward e a baixou junto com a boxer

Seu membro saltou para fora já escorrendo o pré gozo. Ao ver aquilo ela lambeu os labios e olhou para ele sorrindo. Logo depois o abocanhou.  
Edward gemeu ao sentir a boca de Bella ao seu redor. Ela colocou o que coube na boca enquanto passava suas mãos no restante. Edward segurou seus cabelos ditando um ritmo rápido e compassado.  
Enquanto um das mãos o alisava, Bella usou a outra para acariciar as bolas. Edward arfava e gemia enquanto Bella o chupava lentamente. Não demorou muito até Bella sentir o membro de Edward tremer e pulsar, anunciando que seu orgasmo estava próximo.

—Bella Eu vou...- ele tentou afasta- la, mas ela não deixou. Se manteve firme, e quando os jatos quentes preencheram sua boca, Bella engoliu tudo. Edward não fazia ideia, mas ela nunca havia feito um oral, e nunca havia se sentido tão excitada. A esse ponto sua calcinha já era um caso perdido. Depois de engolir tudo, Bella usou sua língua para limpar envolta do membro de Edward, que com o gesto, logo se animou e estava pronto para outra. Ele a levantou e puxou para um beijo ardente. Ainda conseguia sentir seu próprio gosto na boca de Bella.  
Edward abriu o shorts que ela usava o arrancando de seu corpo. Agora era vez dele proporcionar a ela o mesmo prazer que havia sentido poucos minutos atrás. Ele a ergueu novamente e ela enlaçou suas pernas em sua cintura. Aumentando ainda mais o atrito. Edward lê livrou de sua calça e da boxer, que estavam abaixadas.

A carregou e a deitou na cama. Bella só usava uma lingerie azul, mas vela assim, deitada em sua cama e completamente aberta para ele fez com que seu membro desse sinal de vida outra vez. Ele deitou em cima dela é começou a distribuir beijos. Primeiro em seus labios que já estavam vermelhos e levemente inchados, depois em seu pesco descendo pela clavícula e entre seus seios. Bella arqueou o corpo possibilitando que Edward abrisse o fecho do sutiã. Ele se livrou da peça e parou para admirar para logo depois cair de boca neles. Ele colocou o direito em sua boca, enquanto usava a mão para brincar com o esquerdo. Bella gemia e arqueava seu corpo, lhe dando ainda mais acesso aos seios. Depois de inverter, ele desceu seus beijos pela barriga e passou a língua por seu umbigo simulando penetrações. Bella gemia cada vez mais e mais alto. Ele desceu um pouco mais e se deparou com a calcinha em seu caminho. A rasgou e a jogou do outro lado do quarto. Bella soltou um grito de surpresa. Grito esse que foi direitamente para o membro de Edward, que já estava dolorido de tão duro. Edward segurou uma de suas pernas e foi subindo a partir do calcanhar. Beijando, lambendo e mordiscando. Até chegar em suas coxas, que já estavam meladas por sua excitação. Edward arfou com a visão que teve. Bella era completamente lisa. Ele jogou uma das pernas de Bella seus ombros e enterrou seu rosto no meio de suas pernas.

—Você cheira tão bem que... Fico me perguntando, se seu gosto é tão bom quanto eu imagino que seja.-Bella Se levantou se apoiando nos cotovelos

—Fique à vontade para descobrir. - sorriu. E foi o incentivo que ele precisava para continuar. Edward voltou a enterrar sua cabeca entre ad pernas de Bella, que por sua vêz não conseguiu se manter apoiada nos cotovelos e desabou na cama. Arfando e gemendo o nome de Edward.

—Ohh Edward...- Sua lingua lambia cada pedaço da intimidade de Bella. Ela tentou esfregar uma perna na outra para conter sua excitação, mas Edward não permitiu. Ele afastou ainda mais suas pernas e colocou seus dedos na intimidade dela. Primeiro um depois outro e um terceiro. Bella gritava e gemia por mais. Com três dedos dentro dela, ele começou a bobear em um ritmo de vai e vem enquanto seu polegar esfregava seu clitóris. Edward sentiu seus dedos serem mastigados e soube que Bella estava próxima de seu orgasmo.

—Oh Deus... Eu vou...-Quando sentiu seu gozo escorrer entre seus dedos, os tirou substituindo por sua língua. Edward bebeu tudo e fez o mesmo que Bella. A limpou usando sua língua.  
Bella ainda estava um pouco mole por causa de seu orgasmo, mas sabia que a noite estava apenas começando. Os dois já estavam suados.

—Que tal um banho? -Edward sugeriu e Bella concordou imediatamente. Ela não conseguia se mexer então enroscou suas pernas na cintura dele, e Edward foi em direção ao chuveiro. A água estava morna, mas foi delicioso quando entrou em contato com seus corpos quentes. Bella desceu do colo de Edward e ele colou as costas dela em seu peito. Bella ergueu o braço segurando a nuca de Edward e lhe dando livre acesso ao seu pescoço enquanto Edward espalmava suas mãos pelo corpo de Bella. Uma das mãos roçava sua intimidade enquanto a outra aperta o seis de Bella. Eles ficaram nessas carícias por um tempo, até que a impaciência tomou conta Edward a prensou contra o box. Bella gemeu com o contraste que água morna do chuveiro e o box gelado proporcionavam ao seu corpo. Ela empinou sua bunda e esse foi o convite que Edward estava esperando. Ele segurou seus quadris a mantendo parada enquanto a penetrava devagar. Ele sentia seu membro sendo esmagado enquanto Bella se sentia cada vez mais preenchida. Ela nunca havia se sentido tão preenchida em toda sua vida. Podia sentir suas paredes se alargamento e clamava por mais

—Edward...  
—Você está me esmagando Bella...  
—Mais ... Mais.-Edward saiu quase que por inteiro e a penetrou de uma só vez. Fazendo Bella jogar sua cabeça para trás. Edward sentia seu membro ser ordenhado por Bella e mordeu seu ombro contendo seu gemido. Bella apoiou suas mãos no box. Bella chegou ao seu ápice gritando, e Edward não Demorou muito para vir.

Eles terminaram seu banho, mas a noite mal havia começado. Edward a levou de volta para a cama, mas quando ele ia deita-la ela desceu de seu colo, o empurrando para cama. Se era controle que Bella queria, ela teria.  
Ele deitou na cama e apoio a cabeça nos braços. Bella subiu na cama engatinhando em sua direção. Ela o montou e se esfregou nele. Edward já sentia seu membro pulsante. Querendo mais e mais. Ele ia a ajudar a se posicionar, mas Bella teve outra idéia. Ela inverteu as pernas ficando de costas para Edward. Com suas mãos guiou o membro de Edward até sua entrada. Quando a cabeça roçou sua entrada que já estava molhada Bella gemeu sentando. Quando ela fez isso pode ouvir Edward urrar de prazer. Ele arqueava seu quadril em busca de mais contato enquanto Bella subia e descia em um ritmo muito prazeroso. Edward se sentou colando as costas de Bella em seu peito. Os dois gemiam.

—Deus... Tão bom...

—Edward... Mais rápido...- Ele segurou seu quadril e aumentou a velocidade das estocadas.- Sim... Isso...

—Bella...- Edward gemia. Perdido entre as sensações e o prazer que estava sentindo. Bella jogou a cabeça para trás enquanto Edward mordia e beijava seu pescoço. Ela sabia que ficaria com marcas, mas não se importava nem um pouco. Edward conseguia sentir a entrada de Bella ordenhando seu membro. E a levantou o mais alto que conseguiu sem sair completamente dela, e a desceu em um único movimento. Bella gritou sentindo seu gozo escorrendo e se misturando com os jatos quentesde Edward. Ao ouvir Bella gritar Edward gozou na mesma hora. Exaustos os dois caíram na cama. Bella ainda estava em seu peito. Esperando suas respirações normalizarem. Depois de alguns minutos acalmando seus corpos, foi Edward que conseguiu falar primeiro, mas Bella não esperava pelo que ele havia dito.

—Casa comigo?  
—O que?- bella perguntou atônita  
—Casa comigo?  
—Edward, não precisa se casar comigo só porque estamos transando.

—Não seja absurda Bella. Eu a quis no minuto em que coloquei meus olhos em você - Bella não dizia nada, apenas ouvia atentamente - naquele dia eu soube que você seria minha perdição. Minha bênção e minha maldição ao mesmo tempo. Era como um anjo. Feito especialmente para mim, mas inalcançável. Eu amo você. E agora que posso te-la ... Casa comigo?- Ela girou seu corpo ainda montada nele . - Caso. Eu amo você e quero ser quero que você me faça sua, e somente sua. .  
—E eu somente seu. Pelo resto dos nossos dias.

* * *

 _ **Notas da autora :**_

Infelizmente Make me yours chegou ao fim. Espero que tenham gostado. Não escrevi casamento, ou gravidez, porque não é uma coisa que caberia. Quem sabe eu resolva escrever uma continuação no futuro. Não penso nisso agora, mas nunca diga nunca né? Vocês podem continuar acompanhando minha outra fic Remember me e minha one Breaking the rules. Janeiro promete novidades. Remember me também se aproxima do fim, mas logo vocês vão conhecer sua continuação. Come back to me. Sobre Remember me, eu recentemente tive alguns problemas aqui no Nyah, então precisei repostar a fic toda. Triste, eu sei. Mas para aqueles que acompanham, não pensem que ela acabou. É só olhar no meu perfil, que ela está lá. Riley vai aprontar muito. Emfim, gostaria de agradecer a todos que acompanharam, comentaram e favoritaram Make me yours. Vocês são incríveis. Um beijo e até breve!


End file.
